


Leaping Into Freedom

by Pastelpunk45



Series: Wings Of Freedom [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT Week, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon - Manga, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Headcanon, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Manga & Anime, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelpunk45/pseuds/Pastelpunk45
Summary: Harlow magnolia grew up inside the walls. Sure the first 10 years were rough but life starting to get better. She lives in wall rose with Levi Ackerman. He Raised her sense she was 5. Saved her life even. Her and her best friend Leanna spend there days  running around and causing trouble. Life is so good behind the walls. Who would want to ever leave the safe life they live inside the walls? Safe from the titans.
Series: Wings Of Freedom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2198145





	Leaping Into Freedom

**[HARLOw's FIT](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5aedc3567ccb3c10985ab487-1592523697392) [LEANNA'S FIT](https://www.fashmates.com/set/5aedc3567ccb3c10985ab487-1615098046973)**

* * *

Been a year since she last left the wall. She was only 10 when she saw first hand the true power of the titans.

**YEAR 844**

One of the most happiest and traumatic years of her life. The mud, the rain, the blood, that day, That single moment will forever linger in her mind.

Harlow has been recovering from the trauma of her past. Her and Levi live in a small house in wall rose Ehrmich District

Harlow has made friends with a kid her age, Leanna Quinn.

She lives in Wall Maria. Sense her father died of a sickness last month she is moving in with her Extremely rich uncle in the capital. Sense Levi was gone on an expedition Harlow was staying in Maria to help her pack her things.

* * *

Harlow sat at the table in Leanna's cozy house in Shiganshina district. She was looking a the pile of tea cups. 

Leanna's parents were avid tea drinkers, much like Levi.

Harlow held one of the tea cups in her hand.

"This one doesn't have a handle, can I just chuck it?" She asked Leanna.

Leanna was on the floor across the room going threw a pile of clothes.

"Yeah go ahead." Leanna said.

Harlow nodded as she chucked the tea cup into a crate. 

The cup smashed at impact.

Harlow let out a sigh.

She leaned back in her chair and looked at the pile of dishes in front of her.

"you wont need any o these dishes will you?" Harlow asked.

"No probably not, I'm sure Uncle Marley has a lot nicer dishes." Leanna said.

"Then what the hell I'm I doing?' Harlow asked.

"I don't know, you just sat down and started sorting them, I never told you to do it." Leanna said.

Harlow looked at the pile of dishes for a minuet.

"So you don't need any of these?" She asked Leanna.

"Oh! There's a light pink tea cup with a small flower on it, and I think it has a matching saucer that i would like to keep." She said.

Harlow nodded.

"Pink with flowers" Harlow said under her breathe.

she went threw the pile of dishes until she found said cup and saucer.

"Found it!" She said happily.

"Cool, just put them over on the counter." Leanna said.

Harlow walked over to the counter and gently placed the cup and saucer down. 

she went back to her seat and sat down.

She looked around the room trying to think of something to do. Leanna must have noticed.

"There's a cabinet over here that needs to be emptied." Leanna said.

She pointed to a cabinet on the wall next to her.

Harlow walked over to the standing cabinet. 

She opened it, it was full of tea tins.

"Wow that's a lot!" Harlow said.

"Yeah, mom and dad liked to collect the tins, most of them are still full though, If there are any that you think Levi would like please help your self." Leanna said.

"Cool I will." Harlow said.

She went threw the cabinet, She didn't find anything she thought Levi would like until she saw a gold tin in the back of the last shelf. She pulled it put. She noticed the Sheena symbol on the tin. She assumed it was tea that was only sold in capital. She walked back to her seat and put it in her satchel. 

She smiled thinking about Levi's reaction. Ever sense she little Levi always loved tea. She remembered when he said that he would love to try tea from the capital. The only tea the Survey Corps is given is what he says is 'Shit water'. She's really exited to give the tea to Levi.

Just then the town bell rang. Harlow's eyes lit up with excitement.

"There back!! Leanna lets go see them!!" Harlow said excitedly.

She quickly threw her back over her shoulder.

"Alright, hold on I'm-" Leanna looked up from the pile of clothes.

Harlow has already ran out the door.

Leanna quickly got up and ran out the door. On the way she grabbed Harlow's guitar. She ran after Harlow. 

She always does this. Leanna loves seeing Harlow so happy but this time of day always makes her sad, Once the Survey Corps come back that means that Harlow will be leaving soon. Leanna hates when Harlow has to leave, she always has. She isn't very close with the kids in town. So without Harlow, She's Lonely.

She caught up with Harlow, she was in front of the crowd. Leanna pushed threw the crowd of people. once she was next to Harlow she handed her the guitar.

"oh! thanks" Harlow said.

as the soldiers came Leanna noticed something. 

"There are less soldiers then when they left...there were close to 100 now there's only like...20-30" Leanna said.

"Yeah, that's what happens you decide to be brave a join the survey corps." Harlow said.

"That's horrible." Leanna said.

Harlow never understood why someone would leave the safety of the walls by will. She thinks Levi is crazy for continuing to leave the walls. What keeps people going out there she may never know. Though she thinks there all crazy she does have a lot for respect the them. Except for one man.

"Braun!! Braun!!" An older lady yelled.

She Ran out of the crowd and in stopped in front of the commander.

"Excuse me..my son...Braun... what...what happened to him!?" The older Lady asked in a panic.

"Its Braun's mother...bring it here.." The commander said to a young girl.

She walked to her horse and retrieved something wrapped in a cloth. She brought the mystery object to the mother and gave it to her. 

Her face went from panicked to absolutely terrified as she unwrapped it.

There was hand. 

The women looked at it in terror.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Leanna said.

Harlow looked at Leanna. She was looking away form the scene. Tears where in her eyes.

Harlow grabbed her hand and held it tight.

"I just wanna know if Levi's ok, the we can Leave." Harlow said.

Leanna nodded.

The older lady let out a broken cry. She help her sons arm tight to her chest.

"..But.. my son.. my son was useful.. wasn't he? IT DOESNT HAVE TO BE ANYTHING OUTSTANDING!! HE CONTRIBUTED! HIS DEATH CONTRIBUTED TOWARDS HUMANKIND'S RETALIATION, DID HE NOT!?!" The old woman asked in a panic.

"..Of course.... **NO**... this exploration.. this time again.. we.. IT WAS ALL OF NOTHING!! WE DIDNT MAKE ANY PROGRESS AT ALL!! IVE BEEN NOTHNG BUT INCOMPETENT!! TOYING AROUND WITH THE LIVES OF OUR SOLDIERS!! WE COULDNT FIND OUT WHERE THEY COME FROM!! WE DIDNT DISCOVER ANYTHING ABOUT THEM!!" the man admitted.

Harlow looked back over to Leanna, she was in tears. She could she fear in her eyes. She felt so bad for making her stay.

"Hey, go and calm down, ill meet you by the river." Harlow said.

Leanna nodded. She quickly ran off. Harlow looked at her until she was out of site.

She watched as the rest of the soldiers walked by. Then she saw Levi. With out thinking, she got on her tip toes. With the biggest smile she waved to Levi.

"Levi!! Welcome home!!" She shouted.

Levi responded with a small wave. 

Hange walked by and ruffled Harlow's unkept, fiery red hair. She smiled at them. 

She watched as they walked out of site. 

She quickly pushed her way threw the crowd of people. She ran to the river, where Leanna was.

* * *

When she got there she saw Leanna sitting by the river with her feet in the water, Her shoes were behind her. She was looking up at the sky, her blonde hair moved by the slight wind. 

Harlow smiled. She took off her shoes and set them next to Leanna's. She sat next to her, she stuck her feet in the water.

"Can i ask you a question?" Leanna asked.

"Um.. Sure." Harlow said.

"You've seen a titan before haven't you?" Leanna asked.

"..Yeah I've seen a few actually." Harlow said.

"Are the titans really that scary? I mean those soldiers looked terrified." Leanna asked.

Harlow watched as her feet moved in the water. 

Her mind went back to that rainy night. She was on the ground, covered in mud, broken leg, completely out of gas, cold. Face to face with monster. 

" There terrifying, Watching them ripping people apart and eating them whole, just because they can." Harlow said.

"I cant imagine all the shit you saw." Leanna said.

Harlow stood up and stretched. She was dying to change the subject.

"Imagine if the titans got it." Harlow said as she looked that the wall.

"Holy shit we'd be screwed." Leanna said.

"Good thing that's never gonna happen." Harlow said.

"Yup, as long we're in these walls we'll be safe." Leanna said.

There was a giant flash of lightning. The earth shook violently.

Harlow fell into the shallow river. 

"What the hell was that?" Leanna asked.

Both the girls saw people running past them. They looked at each other.

"Lets go see." Harlow said.

Leanna stood up and helped Harlow up.

They quickly got there shoes on and ran with the others hand in hand. 

When they got to wear everyone was running to the looked around confused.

"The wall!!" Someone shouted.

Everyone looked at the wall. 

A titan head appeared over the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> CHARACTER ASK: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/geekfleek2005  
> HARLOW'S PLAYLIST: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6UqH4w8kbHhag6lCO7nOFm?si=BJ5_JsdpQIqbB4dkqWQ_Zg


End file.
